Game
by Kurumaka
Summary: "Hey guys, Sky here, and today I'd like to show you my new pet. The last one was too boring." [Psycho!Team Crafted AU] [TW: Blood, gore]
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, Sky here, and today I'd like to show you my new pet.

The last one was too boring," Sky muttered into the camera, smiling widely and waving his hand at the audience. His eyes shone unnatural red, as did his amulet, the faint light illuminating the almost dark room. There were smudges of red on both of his cheeks, but he didn't seem to mind them one bit.

He looked like a kid that just entered a candy shop.

Behind him, a short brunet quaked in his position; bound to a chair by a tight rope that dug into his arms. Ty's chocolaty eyes were wide in fear, his lips mouthing "No," and "Sky," over and over.

He wriggled, trying his hardest to free his arms, but to no avail, Sky really knew how to tie. There was no way to escape this monster.

Ty refused to believe that this was Sky.

Sky let out a crazy sounding chuckle, using his thump to wipe away the blood from one of his cheeks. He smiled at the camera.

"I'm here with Deadlox today," he moved aside and pointed the camera directly at the pale brunet. "And we'll be playing… Ty, what are we gonna play?" he asked with a childishly sounding voice.

"Sky, what are you doing?!" Ty shouted, finally giving up on trying to free the ropes. They were just too tight. Instead, he watched the taller, tanned brunet move the camera around until he was pretty sure his while body was in the shot.

"Smile for the camera, Ty! We're live! And since Ty doesn't know what we're gonna play, I'm gonna tell you!" Sky said, voice as cheery as it could get. He left the camera standing on the table and opened a drawer, pulling out a shining kitchen knife.

"We'll be playing… Blood bath! It's my own game!" he cheered. "Aren't you excited?"

Ty's eyes widened even more, if possible, and he eyed the utensil with great fear. His eyes ran between the pointy knife and Sky's gleeful face.

"Sky… don't do this…"

"Oh, come on, Ty! We're gonna have so much fun!" Sky smiled lopsidedly, a sick grin that nearly split his face in two.

"Look! The only rule is that you can't cry out, okay?" Sky said, walking over to the chair.

Licking his lips, he trailed the knife up Ty's upper arm, leaving a trail of red in its wake.

Ty screamed, throwing his head back and quaking in his seat as his body twitched in pain. He hissed as Sky did it again, this time even deeper, the crimson liquid falling onto the white carpet and staining it.

Sky hmphed, bringing the knife up to his lips and licked the blood off of the blade.

He scowled at the brunet, greedily swallowing his blood.

"Didn't I tell you not to cry?" he asked, his childish voice stained with anger. "Look, you broke the only rule and we only just started! This calls for a punishment, don't you think?"

Ty's head snapped up from its hung position, chocolate eyes watching Sky closely.

"Sky… No…" he mumbled, hissing as more blood trickled down his arms. He cast a gaze at the camera, its red light shining brightly, almost like Sky's eyes and amulet. It was, indeed, recording this whole ordeal.

Sky brought the knife closer again, running the blade across Ty's shirt, cutting the fabrin in half. He stroked Ty's chest, smiling like a madman. He leaned down to whisper into Ty's ear, licking the shell of it.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it, Ty. We'll have so much fun later!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Click_.

The red light on the camera lit up, notebook's screen presenting a tan face with a grin to its owner.

Sky waved at the lenses and giggled a bit.

"Hey guys, Sky here!" he cheered, rocking on the heels of his feet. "And today, we're gonna be playing another round of Blood bath!"

He walked back to the chair, where a limp Ty sat, his body still tied by a rope. His clothes – or what remained of them, anyway - were tattered and had blood caked on them. His disheveled hair didn't look much better; locks of brunet falling into his face.

Sky _tsked_, reaching into a drawer and pulled out a syringe filled with dark blue liquid. He grasped Ty's arm, injecting half of the liquid into the pale's body.

Ty bolted immediately upright, body rigid as his wide eyes watched Sky.

"Wha-"

"Adrenaline," Sky smiled, putting the needle away. "I want you to have fun with me, Ty!" Sky giggled, the insane sound reverberating inside Ty's ears. The taller reached for the knife again, brushing off the blood caked on the blade. Ty looked away, sniffling a bit.

He thought that when he fell unconscious, he was fine. He didn't think that Sky would have shots of adrenaline!

Tears streamed down his face as Sky waved the knife in front of his eyes.

"Will you be a good boy this time?" he asked, tracing a line of dry blood down Ty's arm.

Ty didn't answer, instead jerking his body away from the tan brunet. His breathing was heavy and unrythmical.

Sky _hmphed_ again, bringing the knife down at Ty's arm, opening a barely closed cut from earlier. Ty gasped sharply, biting his lip until a trickle of blood didn't fall from his lips along with his arm.

"Good job!" Sky cheered, pulling the blade away and licking up Ty's blood from it. "You finally passed!"

Sky looked giddy, almost jumping in his spot. Ty panted, looking at the laptop's screen, at his own picture, cringing as he saw all the crimson on his body. The livestream's chat was going crazy, but his blurry eyes couldn't read the comments.

He just wondered why no one has tried to stop the tall brunet yet.

Sighing, Sky set the bloody blade onto the table, walking over to the camera.

"Well, we made progress today!" he said into the mic. "Ty passed the first 'level'!"

His eyes scanned the comments briefly.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"You are sick!"

"oh my god!"

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"WHY?"

"Stop it, Sky!"

"SKY Why are you doing this?!"

He chuckled.

"Ah, guys, you want to know why I'm doing this?" he asked, grinning widely and baring his bloody teeth.

"Because it's fun."

_Click_.

The livestream was over.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky licked his lips, tasting the sweet, coppery liquid.

The stream ended a few minutes ago and he decided to give the brunet a few hours of sleep, so he would scream later on.

He was getting tired of the silence game, and he wanted to hear some noise, for a change.

Sky dunked the blade into a bucket of cold water that he had prepared to wake Ty up with later. The knife was set onto the tool tray and he licked his hands clean of blood. He turned the dim lighting off, stepping out of the room into a long hallway.

Soft laughter could be heard from one end and footsteps from the other, coming closer. Sky turned to see Mitch and Jerome walking down the hallway, a corpse over Jerome shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Sky called out, grabbing their attention.

They turned around and Sky noticed that the corpse hanging over Jerome's shoulder was actually a Bacca.

"Hey, Sky!" they greeted, a grin on Mitch's face.

"Dinner?" Sky asked, pointing to the corpse.

Mitch nodded. "Anything special you'd like?" he asked, hand twiddling with the knife in his pocket.

"Yeah. Make him with peas and rice," Sky grinned.

"Sure thing, buddy," Jerome said, showing off his sharp teeth. They were interrupted by loud laughter coming from one of the rooms.

"Did Ian bring someone in?" Sky asked.

"It seems so. I still can't understand how he stands being with prey for so long before killing it," Mitch mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"He said something about the meat tasting better, something like people do with chickens or whatever," Jerome said, shaking his head.

"Anyway, how's your toy doing?"

Sky flashed them a toothy grin. "He's asleep now! I decided to give him a little bit of free time. I want some noise tomorrow. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, bud-"

Just then, a scream pierced the air, and Ian came out of his room, looking very pleased with himself. He licked the crimson liquid off of a knife he was holding, giving the trio a smug grin.

"He tastes pretty good," he said, placing the knife onto a table lining the wall. "It doesn't even taste like poison this time! I'm getting much better!

"Should we make a mixed meal tonight?" Mitch asked Jerome, whose eyes flashed red and he grinned.

"Jerome's specialty tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning!"

Sky's grinning face filled the camera's view, the watchers of the stream skyrocketing. The number stopped at thirty-seven thousands.

He waved, backing off and lifting the water bucket from the ground.

"And good morning to Ty!" he cheered, dunking the freezing cold water onto the sleeping brunet's head.

Ty yelped, shooting upright and spluttering the water out as his teeth clattered.

"I said good morning!" Sky snickered. He leaned over the brunet, his trusty blade gripped tightly as he ran it gently over the skin of Ty's neck, not drawing blood. Yet.

Ty's hands were bound behind his back, his chest free now, and his legs bound to the chair's legs. His teeth were chattering and body shook.

"We're playing a different game today," Sky said, giving the camera a grin.

"I haven't named it yet, but there is only one rule. Scream as loud as you can."

Sky put the knife away, reaching to the tray to grasp a marker. A simple, black marker and a pair of scissors.

He smiled, snipping them a few times, before coming close to Ty again. Still sporting the sickeningly sweet smile, Sky brought the scissors closer, grasping the front of Ty's already tattered shirt.

With a few swift and precise swipes, the shirt was fully off, the cloth falling down onto the cold floor.

Sky didn't seem to want the scissors anymore as he put them away, kneeling before Ty with the marker.

The lighting in the room was turned up this time, giving the stream a clear view of Ty's pale chest.

Sky marked a giant "I" onto his chest, starting from his collarbone and ending by his hips. He capped the marker and set it back onto the tray, returning back with his knife.

He twiddled it around for a bit, thinking about something.

"Do we drug you? Or do we leave you be?" he pondered aloud. He seemed to make up his mind, muttering. "I already told others to expect some noise today. You've been quiet for too long," Sky decided, gripping the handle tightly. He seemed to be thinking about something else. "Do we start from the top or the bottom?"

He kneeled, bringing the knife up to Ty's collarbone. He traced the marked path gently, making Ty hiss in pain.

Tears were streaming down his pale face as blood flowed down his chest.

Sky's knife went down his stomach, but stopped there. "I told you to be loud!" Sky shouted, letting go of the knife that clattered down to the floor. His hands gripped the edge of Ty's cut skin, furiously tearing them away.

Ty screamed, his head thrown back and body rigid, thin stream of blood running down his legs now and making him shudder.

"You should've listened in the first place!" Sky said like it was Ty's fault, looking down at the exposed muscles.

He ran his finger over them, making Ty scream again. The loud shouts were like music to his ears.

"Come on! Louder!" he laughed, digging his fingers into the muscle tissue. Ty screamed out, shouting "Stop," over and over.

Sky pulled away, licking his hand clean of blood.

"That's a good boy!" he praised, caressing Ty's cheek gingerly.

"We'll be continuing after a little break!" he said, sounding like he was imitating a commercial. He turned the camera off, ending the livestream.

"You did good! Just listen to me sooner next time and it won't hurt as much!" he said, leaving the knife on the tray as he exited the room, leaving the torn open brunet alone, crying.

Ty weeped, gazing at the camera sadly.

_Why_? was the question that ran through his mind.

_Why_? was the question he didn't have an answer for.


	5. Chapter 5

_Click_.

"Hey thewe," Sky said, stepping away so his whole body was in the camera's shot.

He was holding a plate with steaming meat and rice, his mouth full of the meal. He grinned lopsidely, pulling a chair next to Ty's.

"Awen't you hunghry?" he asked, swallowing so his speech wasn't so slurred.

Ty glared at him, turning his head away.

"Come on!" Sky whined. "I got you the beet meal around!"

Ty shook his head furiously, shutting his eyes. He wouldn't give Sky the pleasure of giving in. Sky huffed, grabbing Ty's chin. He yanked it to to the other side, growling.

He grabbed a spoonful of the meal, force-feeding it to the pale brunet.

There were tears streaming down his face, merging with the dried blood there. He swallowed heavily, turning his eyes away.

"Well? Didn't that taste good?" Sky asked, letting out a giggle as he took another spoonful.

"His name was Andrew," he muttered. Ty's eyes went wide. "And the other onesh wash Kyle," he finished, swallowing the jicy meat.

Ty gagged, doubling over as he heaved, the single bite he was forced to swallow coming up with his stomach's acids.

A small puddle formed on the ground, a small trickle of the mixture running down Ty's chin as his frame wrecked with sobs.

He shut his eyes tightly, looking away and lowering his head.

"Oh!" Sky exclaimed, almost in awe. "Did you not like it?" he asked, putting the plate away. "It was Jerome's specialty. I thought you'd like it," he pouted.

He circled the bloody brunet with a scowl.

"Well, that's too bad!" he shouted unexpectedly. "You won't get any other food!" He narrowed his eyes, stomping out of the room, not even bothering to turn the camera off as he slammed the door shut.

Ty was left alone, with just the light from the laptop's monitor to illuminate the dark room.

Tears ran down his face, some getting into his mouth, mixed with the dried blood, making him want to puke all over again.

His chest burned, the torn flesh screaming with every breath he took.

He glanced briefly at the recording camera.

He never wanted his fans to see him like this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oops, sorry for the wrong document

* * *

"Dood, your toy is getting old," Mitch complained, fingers deftly cutting up some vegetables.

"Shut up, he's better than the old ones," Sky shot back angrily.

"All you did was just tear him open. Is he really that much fun?" the Canadian questioned, stirring the vegetables into the stew.

He fished out the bones out of it, throwing them into the bin.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe," Sky murmured, a smug grin present on his face.

"You better hurry up, doe, the fans are calling the cops non-stop, dood," Mitch warned him, taking a spoonful and tasting his stew. "Mhm, tasted great," he praised himself. "You want some?"

"Naw, I ain't hungry," Sky replied. "Well, the fans really liked our performance," he shrugged, twiddling his knife around.

"Well, it's fine as long as we're here, but he careful when going out," Mitch poured some of the stew into two bowls, setting them onto the table and sitting next to Sky.

"I'm not really planning to go out anytime soon," Sky grinned.

"Just a heads up," Mitch shrugged, taking a spoon and dogging into his portion.

"Thanks," Sky said, standing up to free the seat fir Jerome, who they knew was going to come soon.

"Hey, Sky!" Mitch called after him before he could disappear. "I think Ian is bringing someone over again, so keep it down today, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, just make sure Seto doesn't blow anything up," Sky mumbled, closing the door after himself.

"Oka-"

Boom, a loud crash echoed through the walls.

"Nevermind, too late."


End file.
